Many computers comprise wireless communication devices that generate considerable thermal energy during operation. For example, power amplifiers used in connection with wireless communication systems are employed to transform electrical energy into radio frequency energy for transmission by an antenna. However, power amplifiers generate a substantial amount of thermal energy. As a result, many wireless communication devices are forced to operate at a reduced power level (e.g., by reducing the transmit power) in order to reduce the amount of thermal energy generated. Although the computer device's cooling platform (e.g., the computer's existing cooling system that dissipates heat from other computer components, such as a processor and/or graphics chip) can be used to dissipate the thermal energy from the power amplifier, positioning the power amplifier in the computer device to facilitate use of such cooling platform generally results in reduced performance of the wireless communication device at least based on the separation distance between the power amplifier and the antenna.